


Maybe You're My Moon

by RittaPokie



Category: spideypool - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, M/M, peter is a sap and a huge nerd, sappy mush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-26 06:07:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6226885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RittaPokie/pseuds/RittaPokie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If you get cavities from this I am so sorry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maybe You're My Moon

Matt agreed to “watch” the lunar eclipse with Foggy and Karen. He can’t see it, of course, but he can enjoy the company of his friends on a chilly autumn evening. Well, he’s the third wheel, but sometimes you have to take what you can get. “What are you listening to?” Karen asks, referring to the single earbud Matt has in his right ear.

“Wade, describing the eclipse.” He says, trying not to laugh. He pulls the headphones out of the audio jack and turns up the volume. Wade is currently comparing the reddening of the moon to tomatoes. It doesn’t get less ridiculous from there.

After about ten solid minutes of camera clicks (which they assume is Peter taking pictures of the sky, as he is a freelance photographer), they hear Wade speak again. “Why?”

“Why not?” Peter says. “Maybe you’re more beautiful than the moon.”

“Did they forget we can hear them?” Karen whispers. Matt holds his finger to his lips. This isn’t the first sappy moment he’s witnessed between his fellow vigilantes.

There’s silence for a few minutes, with Foggy covering his mouth trying not to laugh because _this fucking sap_ constantly swears that he and Wade are just friends.

“Don’t be ridiculous.” Wade says after a while, and more camera clicks.

“The moon is scarred and cratered from the beatings it’s taken protecting the earth. People still feel awe and wonder when they see it. Tonight, everyone is gathered on rooftops, just to look at it.” Foggy’s snickering is only barely muffled by his hands. “Maybe you’re my moon.”

Foggy and Matt finally lose it after Karen lets out an “Awwww.”

“Oh my god!” they hear over the phone. “They can still hear us! Why didn’t you say anything, you bastards!”

**Author's Note:**

> Matt has to listen to this sappy mush like daily.


End file.
